The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of rose, botanically known as Rosa×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ZARsunorgdlt’. ‘ZARsunorgdlt’ originated from a cross conducted in June 2009 in Somis, Calif. between the female rose variety ‘JAChal’, also commercially known as ‘Sun Sprinkles’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,883), and the male rose variety KNOCK OUT ‘RADrazz’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. An individual plant designated ‘ZARsunorgdlt’ was selected in July 2010 in Somis, Calif. ‘ZARsunorgdlt’ was first vegetatively propagated in July 2010 in Tipp City, Ohio by softwood cuttings rooted under mist. ‘ZARsunorgdlt’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings, hardwood cuttings, and by budding onto rootstock.